


Brawler and princess

by Kalduin



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalduin/pseuds/Kalduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuko never backs down from a fight, but coming back bloody and bruised is not something her girlfriend likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bloody girl staggered towards her door. Finally finding her keys, she managed to open the lock with record time in slowness. Nearly falling in, she managed to slam the door close behind her. Taking deep breath, she pushed herself towards the darkness in her apartment.

Dry chuckle came from her hoarse throat. Her body ached everywhere, her face was covered with drying blood, but she had won. As usual. Another night spent well. That was the last thing she thought, before small shadow appeared behind her, grabbed her arm in painful hold and half-dragged, half-threw her through living room's door.

Ryuuko landed face first on couch and groaned: „Fuck... that hurt...!“

„I'm glad to hear it. You deserve it.“ Higher pitched girly voice said without any mirth in it. Right after Ryuuko had managed to turn herself on her back, she got hit by small foot right to her stomach. Normally it wouldn't have hurt her, but couple of broken ribs did miracles to one's pain tolerance. Or the lack of it.

„You think it's funny,“ Nui asked with dangerously low voice. „Coming back covered in blood, beaten up like common trash?! How long do you think I waited you to come!?“

Ryuuko winced at her girlfriend's voice getting higher pitch. Alcohol sure didn't help make her hearing less sensitive.

„Uh, sorry 'bout that...,“ was probably not the best thing Ryuuko could mumble. She was rewarded with another kick before Nui straddled her lap, grabbed Ryuuko's face between her dainty fingers and turned it both side taking in the damage. Her fingers ran over Ryuuko's nose and slight sigh of relief came from Nui.

„At least your nose isn't broken. Again.“

Ryuuko's tendency to get into fights, had gotten her nose broken three times and mostly destroyed her sense of smell. For someone, who lived in the world of perfumes like Harime Nui, loss of sense of smell, especially if it was the sense of smell of her girlfriend, was akin to a world's end.

„So can I get a kiss?“ Dark haired girl smirked through blood and dirt, only earning nose pinch from irritated blonde.  
„OUCH!“

„Shut up, crybaby.“ Nui snapped, but her voice held less anger than before.  
Silence fell on the room while Nui cleaned Ryuuko's face and plastered her scratches. 

Nui stood up from Ryuuko's lap and threw bloody tissues away. She wrinkled her nose at blood on her hands, but decided it can wait.  
„You can't continue like this. I won't allow it,“ Nui declared staring at slouching Ryuuko with unusual hardness on her face.

„You won't? And what exactly do you think...“ Ryuuko had jumped up from sofa. „...you can do!? This is my life! I ain't gonna let no asswipe talk down on me! If they want a fight, I'll give them one!“

Ryuuko had covered the distance between them and glared daggers into smaller girl. After one moment of intense silence, Ryuuko's eye widened in shock.

„Shit, sorry, I didn't wan't to yell at you... It's just it's been shit day and I... Nui... sorry... Nui...?“ Ryuuko's voice had turned into whisper, when she tried to search any sign of emotion on her girlfriend's face. Fear started conquering her body. Cold feeling, of having ruined this one relationship, she had somehow managed to hold onto. Even if no one (herself included) could understand how two so different people could fit together. But they somehow worked. Brawler and princess, peasant and noble. 

Harime Nui's expression didn't change, when her small hand moved faster than Ryuuko's eye could follow, grabbed taller girl's arm and twisted it. Before she could understand what happened, Ryuuko was on her stomach, arm behind her back and Nui straddling her back.

Nui' free hand stroked Ryuuko's hair and slid to her neck, making raven hair shiver.  
„I never said to stop fighting, Ryuuko-chan,“ Nui's voice had returned to her usual soft and sweet tone. „How many times have you beaten me, my little punk? Oh right, only... zero!“

Ryuuko grumbled something from the floor, her voice unintelligible.

„Don't be like that, Ryuuko-chan,“ Nui giggled, still keeping Ryuuko in her iron hold.  
„You lack skill and elegance, Ryuuko-chan. You act like some stupid macho, exchanging blows for blows. That's why you never beat me. I am skilled. My style is all about skill and balance, it's pure elegance!“  
Nui giggled again, now letting go of Ryuuko's hand and allowing her to turn on her back.

Ryuuko stared at Nui with irritation in her face.  
„That's not how I fight and you know it,“ she rasped her cheeks red. Not being able to beat Nui even once did hurt Ryuuko's pride, but she has gotten past it by telling her it was fine to have her girlfriend as the single person she had never actually beaten.

„So much pride, Ryuuko-chan,“ Harime whispered, running her finger over Ryuuko's bruised lips. „I love that part of you. But one mustn't let pride to become weakness.“  
Blond girl whispered while leaning closer, brushing her lips against Ryuuko's.

„Ryuuko-chan is like a butter in my hands“, Nui thought. A bit yelling, a bit beating and then intimacy – she really loved how easily she could turn this tough warrior into her obedient slave. And the best part was that Ryuuko never even understood it itself.

Nui's fingers traveled around Ryuuko's body, now completely under her control. Tomorrow she'll teach her how to properly fight and not get hit all the time. But tonight, tonight she'll have Ryuuko-chan all for herself. Her brawler, her lover – the unpolished gem Nui had found and will never let go. And she'll polish her until no one could hurt her precious warrior again. Ryuuko was hers and hers alone, no one else could have her and no one else will hurt her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harime Nui**

Blond young woman skipped a past a street, looking at shop windows. She stopped in front of fashionable shopfront and peeked inside. Taking in the display, Harime Nui scowled. To fashion genius like her, it felt insulting. Good fabric ruined by asinine designs.

Her thoughts, of revolutionizing the fashion world, came to halt when her good eye focused on her own reflection. Nui's expression turned into lifeless mask, that people who knew her had learned to fear. She raised her free hand to touch the eyepatch covering her left eye.

Nui fell into memories long past, to young blond girl and her rich family. It had been a gilded cage. Raised to be a princess to powerful family, someone who had it all. But someone, who was not meant to live her own life. To become what her family wanted.

She had learned from young age, that emotions were weakness. Weakness that must be curbed to be accepted in the high class world she was born into. It had been demanded from her, but not followed, when dealing with her. Especially not by her mother... even now that word tasted bad for Nui... Her grip on parasol tightened, when the memory of the night that changed her world, dragged itself from the depths of her mind.

Born into old money, spoiled from young age, always trampling on other people, this was the woman who had given birth to Harime Nui. It had been hard to live with that woman, while she methodically broke Nui, to shape her into what she wanted her heir to be. But when mother's drug addiction, born from sheer boredom,  got more severe, Nui's life came to a breaking point.

It was that night after Nui's 14th birthday, that her mother had finally lost all control. In drug induced madness, she had swinged knife at her own daughter, screaming how imperfect her child was. Nui herself wasn't sure what hurt the most – the words or the knife that took her eye.

It wasn't just her left eye she lost that night. She lost any trust she had left. Forever fearing to be scarred again. Nui swore to not let anyone hurt her in the future. Years to come, she had used the only good thing her mother had granted her, the large resources, to dwell in martial arts, to master the style that would make best use of her small lithe frame.

Those were same skills that Ryuuko never managed to win against. Coming back to present, Nui let out a small sigh. Her Ryuuko-chan was so stubborn. She loved how taller woman always bounced back, no matter how hard life beat her down. That indomitable will always turned Nui on. But did Ryuuko always have to slug it out in the messiest way possible? She will force Ryuuko-chan into becoming more effective fighter. 

Nui felt repulsed about any scar on her own body. But she felt equal amount disgust at the damage on her Ryuuko's body. Her Ryuuko-chan. Her Ryuuko-chan's body. She had been disappointed during the beginning of their dating, when Ryuuko seemed to not pay attention to the perfumes Nui had ordered just for those times. Only later did she find out that her girlfriend's sense of smell had been far too damaged due to having her nose broken several times. It appalled Nui.

Turning away from offending shop window, Nui skipped towards the place she was supposed to meet the star of her thoughts. She found her raven haired lover sprawled on grass, sunbathing like a cat. Nui poked Ryuuko's strong abs with her parasol, while thinking how she'd ride them later that night.

**Matoi Ryuuko**

Young woman, with red streak in her hair, sauntered towards the park. She let out loud yawn and scratched the back of her head. The damage form her last fight had been mostly healed and with that had also gone the ire of her blond girlfriend. Well, most of it.

Nui really did not like Ryuuko being hurt. Or at least being hurt by anyone but herself. The times Ryuuko wondered just how and why are they even together, had dropped considerably, but they still sometimes came to her. And always reached on conclusion - they simply matched each other's broken natures.

Matoi Ryuuko was a lonely child. Her mother had died young and her genius scientist father never had any time for her. Shipped away to boarding school – for her own safety he had said or simply away from his precious research, she added scathingly – Ryuuko had had no positive contact with other human beings. She had been singled out in her school from the beginning. Not being the person to lie down and let others trample on her, she had fought back. But by doing that, she had brought down the ire of teachers.

Nobody cared that it was her who was the victim when she stood on top of a broken and bloody bully. No, it was her who was called troublemaker, delinquent and even monster by some.

While not finding any emotional connection from her peers, Ryuuko had had some relationships with fellow rebels. They had been „friends with benefits“ as the pink haired marching band menace had put it. With Nonon it had been mutually insulting relationship. But damn, the sex had been good! 

Nonon, from completely different background, soon moved on to her dreams and Ryuuko continued her solitary existence. Thinking back to those days, raven haired woman thought if she didn't have a thing for women with unique hair. Especially future tennis champion Hakodate Omiko.

While from rich family, Omiko loved breaking rules and living wild. But only  as long as she came out clean. Their short lived intense relationship had ended after mutual mess they caused, but where Hakodate pushed all the blame on Ryuuko. And with her already muddy reputation, it was obvious on whose side people were. At least Nonon had been honest with her – she just wanted to fuck. Hakodate's betrayal still hurt. As did the wounds other broken relationships she had had later.

Oogure Maiko being the worst mistake Ryuuko had ever made. Maybe feeling subconsciously need to get away from lovers with outstanding hair (Ryuuko did ponder over the possibility, but decided that self-analysis was not her strongest suite), she had dated the sweet looking girl. Only it turned out Maiko was sadist with love of tricking people into embarrassing or outright dangerous situations she herself had set-up. Their short-lived relationship came to an end, after Ryuuko broke Maiko's nose due to Oogure adding her special instant glue on Ryuuko's toilet seat. That had been the last straw.

„Should have known,“ thought Ryuuko bitterly. Who would want broken brawler like her anyways. And this brought her back to her current situation: Harime Nui.

Her father had blown up his laboratory and Matoi house along with it, leaving Ryuuko homeless. What money he had had, was quickly leeched away by his so called business associates, who claimed right for his inventions. Or inventions he had no yet finished, but they had paid for. Ryuuko had no idea how laws worked and lacked any support. Before she even understood what had happened, she was now certified pauper with no home.

Working on part-time jobs, earning extra from half-illegal fights, Ryuuko had buried all hopes for ever finding family who'd accept her. Simply living a day at a time, working or fighting, taking her pay and limping back to her shack of a home.

One of those times she had met young woman, whose appearance had been so out of place, Ryuuko had just stood and stared. And drawn said person's attention.

She had thought Nui was just a rich princess, spoiled and had everything delivered on her on silver plate. But the little blonde shocked Ryuuko. She was anything but rich brat with no understanding of real world. Or being alone. Ryuuko remembered their first clash with half-bitter half-sweet feeling. Nui had trashed her completely. First time in Ryuuko's life had she been defeated without any effort at all.

Nui had giggled at her „barbaric style“, but she hadn't left. For some reason, the blond became interested in Ryuuko. And learning to know this strange girl better, Ryuuko did develop feelings herself. Fearful of being betrayed again, she had been reluctant to open herself to anyone. But Nui, with her sharp tongue, had dragged all of Ryuuko's secrets out. It was terrifying how easily blond woman played her. And yet she hadn't hurt her, dumped her away like trash, like everyone else had treated Ryuuko.

Nui wanted Ryuuko in a way no one else had. In her own obsessive way, she took care of the raven hair. And this was more than Ryuuko had ever hoped for. Their love was destructive, yet healing. Even now she wasn't sure what was going in Nui's head, but she had seen that Nui was serious about her feelings.

After some very scathing remarks about Ryuuko's living conditions, Nui had simply bought her new apartment and moved all of Ryuukos measly belongings there, while owner herself was away.

Ryuuko did not take well of being forcibly moved or having her stuff forcibly moved or at the charity Nui extended on her. That line of thought had ended with another fight where Ryuuko suffered another utter defeat.

As Nui put, Ryuuko had nothing to whine over as first, she had relocated ALL of Ryuuko's „belongings“ (here blond grimaced at the mere memory of the worn down things Ryuuko owned and she had had to even see) and second, this wasn't charity but moving HER Ryuuko-chan to place, she, Harime Nui, would not be disgusted to visit. Or fuck in.

After Ryuuko (who had decided that one physical defeat was enough for a day) had expressed her displeasure with string of vulgarities, they had ended up in bed after very heated discussion over what a stubborn idiot Ryuuko or what a manipulative asshole Nui, is.

While their relationship was far from perfect, it was best either of them had ever had. Ranging from Nui's sickeningly sweet lovey-dovey dates to Ryuuko dragging Nui to monster cars shows. Though to Ryuuko's shock (and she was sure she had been manipulated again, but decided to just go with the flow), Nui seemed to like to lull Ryuuko into disgusted defenseless state by forcing her to attend any new romantic comedy, then renting the worst B-grade horror movie she could find and watch it with raven hair in her new apartment that had become Nui's second home.

Ryuuko had been to Nui's own apartment once. She didn't understand how anyone could live in a place so tightly packed with rolls of fabric, images of designs all over the place and needles sticking out at any surface Ryuuko deemed fit to lean against. Those particular had caused some serious pain in the ass when Nui goaded Ryuuko into having angry sex after insulting Matoi's lack of understanding of haute couture. That particular time had ended with Nui's loss, because random needle sticking into Ryuuko's butt had ruined all the mood and Nui didn't get laid. She never tried to seduce her girlfriend in her place again.

After dating almost two years, Ryuuko had seen another aspect of Nui, that rarely surfaced. The blank mask on her face when she talked about her childhood. Ryuuko had guessed it was because of that Nui and she fit together so well. They were both broken in some ways. Those were the very rare times Harime Nui seemed vulnerable and Ryuuko hold her, feeling the need to comfort this strange being that had turned her life upside down. But those moments quickly passed and Ryuuko was back being poked, manipulated and goaded to become angry enough to fuck Nui against any wall she could find.

Nui also showed same amount of desire to protect Ryuuko as she felt towards her blond lover. It was the time Nui had dragged out the truth of faint scars on the back of Ryuuko's legs, left from the time Maiko had glued her on her own toilet seat.

Nui never told her Ryuuko-chan where she had been half the day, but one Oogure Maiko had been taken to hospital in critical state. Oogure never told anyone what happened, being so terrified of whoever had visited her, she moved as far away from her former home as possible.

**Together**

„'m awake...,“ mumbled half-asleep Ryuuko from the ground, when parasol poked her abs.

„Of course you are, Ryuuko-chan,“ Nui giggled, her parasol caressing the hem of Ryuuko's jeans.

„Oi...,“ grumbled Ryuuko, trying to get last bit of her nap while shielding her eyes from the sun. Nui only smirked and slid her parasol downwards, pushing its tip against's Ryuuko's crotch. That received desired reaction.

„OI!“ With voice now lot more awake, Ryuuko bolted to sit up, while trying to pull herself away from offending pink object. Nui only giggled at her girlfriend's red face.

„Oh Ryuuko-chan, you're so adorable when you sleep. Like a little kitten.“ Nui took quick step over Ryuuko and landed on her lap, straddling the taller woman. Dainty fingers tangling into Ryuuko's hair and pulling her head back, one good eye stared into Ryuuko's healthy pair. A moment of silent comfort passed and Nui pressed her lips onto Ryuuko's before jumping up with giggle.

„Catch me if you can, Ryuuko-chan! Or Parasol-chan will be the one pleasuring me tonight!“

With groan, Ryuuko jumped up to chase after giggling blond.


End file.
